Pirates of the Caribbean
by Cathy2005
Summary: Jack leaves his love Will to go and be a pirate but when he returns he finds that Will has moved on. (Slash) WillJack


_" Jack you have to understand, I don't want this life........I don't want to live the life of a pirate" Will said starring at Jacks back. Jack had asked will to come with him on his journeys. When he would return to the waters and take up his life as a pirate. But Will hated the fact that Jack was a pirate. He hated that fact that his father was a pirate. He hated pirates period.  
  
" Will, please, I will leave tomorrow with or without you, its your choice" Jack told his lover once more. " Than you do not love me".  
  
" Will, I do love you, with all my heart". Jack raised his hand to caress Will face, but Will turned away. " But..." Jack began to speak but Will cut off his sentence. " But you are always thinking of yourself....this is just like Jack Sparrow" Will said. " Fine.....here take this". Jack handed Will a medallion. " What's this?" he asked. " It was your fathers, I thought that you might have it before I leave" Jack said. Once more Jack brought his hand to his lovers face. " May I?" he asked.  
  
" What" Will replied. " Have one last kiss". Will looked into Jack eye's as Jack brought his lips to Will's._  
  
4 years Later  
  
Will soon woke from his dream. He had that same dream almost every night. His thoughts were soon interupted when the governor entered the room.  
  
" Still, at bed at this hour nephew" he said as the curtains where opened. Governor Swann had always considered Will to be his Nephew and Governor Swann Will's Uncle after he rescued Will. " I was just waking" he said rising out of the bed. " Well, you better get a move on" the Governor turned around and signalled for the maids to walk in. Once of them was carrying a large box, and another was carrying a smaller box. " Something for you, I have also gotten a little something for Elizabeth as well" he said.  
  
Will opened the box to find a lovely suit and the other box contained shoes. " Wow, there beautiful" he said." The men in London say its a new fashion". He looked at the shoes and suit then realised that his uncle was up to something. " What is the occassion?" Will asked as he walked behind the dressing curtains. Three maids followed him.  
  
" What does the occasion have to be, can't a uncle do something for his nephew............actually I was thinking that you could were it to Captain Norrington's promotion Ceremony" the Governor said as he lower his head. " I knew there was somethiiiiiinnnnngggg" he said as he was struggling to breathe from the lack of oxygen that his pants were giving him.  
  
" How's it coming". Will tryed to speak. " Do the men in London, were bigger pants sizes, I can barely breathe" he said as he woman struggled to get his pants on.  
  
Soon as he was dressed he ment Elizabeth downstairs. Where they were escorted to the carriage and taken to the ceremony. Before the ceremony. They ment with Captain Norrington. governor Swann wanted to wish him the best of luck.  
  
" Captain, how are you today, Nervous......probably" he said shaking Norrington's hand. " Very Nervous, but not just because of the ceremony" he said. Will and Elizabeth had soon found the captain. " Captain Norrington" Elizabeth said. " We just wanted to say congradulations before the ceremony and wish you the best of luck she said. " Thank you Elizabeth" he said looking in Will direction. " Will, you look more lovely everytime I see you" Will smiled. Not because he had nothing to say. But because he could barely breathe. " Well, if you will excuse me, I must be taking my place" the captain said. " As do we" the governor escorted Elizabeth and Will to their sits.  
  
X  
  
Jack had arrived in port Royal that same evening. His ship was as good was finished since it has pretty much sank when he arrived. " Hold it there Sir" a man said stopping Jack as he began to walk the dock. " Its a shilling to tie your boat on the dock" the man. Jack looked at the boat, that was pretty much sunken.  
  
" and I shall need to know your name?" the man asked. Jack reached into his pocket to retrieve some money. " What do you say to 3 shillings and we forget the name". They man starred at Jack for a while then close his book. " Welcome to Port Royal". Jack nodded his head and made his way down the docks to the ships.  
  
X  
Will and Elizabeth were sitted in the front row at the ceremony. It was quite lovely for Elizabeth. And quite uncomfortable for Will considering the fact that he could bearly breathe. Once the Ceremony was over everyone was gathered round for refreshments and Music.  
  
" Will, may I have a moment" Norrington reached out his hand as he lead Will to a private place. " Will, may I say you look lovely" Norrington said. Will gathered up enough breath to say something. " Thank you commodore" he said taking in small breathes once more. " I'm sorry if I seem forward, but the promotion has been very stressful and I need to speak my mind if I want to take up this postion fully" the commodore replied. Will wasn't listenly that much only trying to Breathe." A Marriage.....you have become a Fine man Will Turner". Will starred at Norrington.  
  
" I can't Breathe" he said as he fell over the wall. " I know...I'm a bit nervous myself, Will" Norrington turned to face will. Who by now was hitting the bottom of the water. " Will.....WILL!" he shouted. The Commordore quickly removed his jacket to jump in when one of his men stopped him. " Sir, you mustent" the man said stopping the commordore.  
  
X

Jack was walking the docks when he saw the man fall. Two men that were watching the docks just where standing their looking at the bubbling water. " Will you be saving him" he asked the men. " We can't swim". Jack rolled his eye's and began removing some of his weapons and clothing. " Hold this" he asked.  
  
As Will was falling. His necklace made a loud sound. As if it was calling to someone or something. Jack Swam fast and hard. Trying to catch the young man. Soon as he was near he grabbed him and made for the surface. He swam until he reached the docks and the two men that he ment when the young man fell helped him up. Jack had not bothered to look at the young man that he just rescued. He quickly grabbed and knife and tore at the suit causing his pants to tear and Will to take Breath. Soon as Will was breathing Jack had notice who he was.  
  
" Jack" Will whispered as he looked into his eye's remembering the last time they saw each other. " Will" Jack brushed a hand across Will's face. Soon the dock was covered with men. " On your feet". Norrington put a knife to Jack's face. Will quickly stood up. The governor took one look at Jack before saying anything.  
  
" Shoot him" he said wrapping his Jacket around will. " Uncle! please, there need not to be blood spilled this day". Will turned to face the commordore. " Commodore, clearly you do not inteed to kill my rescuer" he said. Norrington let down his sword. " I believe thanks are in order" he said letting out a hand to shake. Jack clearly expected the hand only to be pulled and his sleeve lifted. " Captain Jack Sparrow....a pirate" Norrington said. " Keep your guns on him men, and fetch some irons" Norrington said. The men did as he commanded. Norrington made his way to Will.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked. Will nodded. Norrington wrapped his arms around Will. " Men make sure he is taken to the Prison at once" Norrington comanded as he and Will made their way to shelter. Jack watched as his ex- lover walked away with another man. Will had moved on with his life, something he thought that Will wouldn't do. It saddened his heart. He almost wanted to kill the Commodore, for even laying hands on his lover.  
  
X  
  
Jack paced in his cell. Come of the guards were thinking that he was going crazy talking to himself. But this was Jack Sparrow.  
  
" No...No, I did not see what I thought I saw, Will, is not someone that would just fall in love again, I mean this is will he is kind and sweet, and..and..mine" jack said.  
  
" Would, you shut up" the guard said. Jack walked over to the bars of the cell. " Tell me yound lad, you seem like a nice guy, do you know a Will Turner".  
  
" You mean the governor nephew" he corrected. " Yes, yes...him" Jack said trying to hurry the man up. " He is a fine man" the guard said. " Yes I know, do you know if he is....well....seeing anyone" Jack replied. The guard ran to the bars quickly causing Jack to back away. " He is off limits.....he is seeing Commodore Norrington, they are to be married". Jack could amost faint.


End file.
